Be mine, Valentine?
by AppleBagel
Summary: Matt was never the kind to make friends easily. He just wasn't a very social person. So what is he supposed to do when he develops a crush on a certain boy in his class and Valentine's day is coming up? (2p!PruCan, Written by Apple, High School AU, two-shot)


Matt was never the kind to make friends easily. He demanded attention, but at the same time had trouble dealing with too much attention. He wanted to be left alone, but he hated being lonely. He was standoff-ish and angry; the other students thought he was scary and tended to avoid him.

The closest thing he had to a friend was his little brother, Alfie, and anyone who saw them interact would think they were enemies. They could probably be considered that as well, though.

Lacking in social experience and his inability to make friends all summed up to make one huge dilemma even worse.

Matt had developed a crush on a boy in his class, Valentine's Day was coming up, and the poor blond had no idea how to go about asking him on a date.

_I can't believe I have a __**crush**__._ _What am I, a goddamn schoolgirl!? _Matt narrowed his eyes, frowning at the side walk as he trekked home. _That stupid fucker, turning me into some doe-eyed schoolgirl over his pretty face and dumb hair that he probably doesn't even brush. . . Screw him!_

Matt growled and picked up a rock, chucking it ahead of him. It clattered on the concrete, the disturbance taking a bit off the edge of his rage. He stormed the rest of the way home, fuming and grumbling under his breath.

_I hate that damned idiot! _

The damned idiot in question had approached Matt a few months prior, if you could even call it approaching him. It'd been a weird conversation.

Matt had been eating his lunch in the library, like he always did. He hated eating in the cafeteria; he had no one sit with and in an odd twist of social workings, sitting by yourself drew more attention than sitting with a large group of people. He hated feeling like people were watching and judging him – or worse, _pitying_ him – while he was just trying to eat his godforsaken sandwich. After the first few times, he gave up and retreated to the library. It was better than the noisy cafeteria anyway, with its quiet and calm atmosphere. There were no idiots starting food fights, no pushing and shoving, no watching out for assholes trying to trip people walking to their table, and no _stares. _Just the company of the long rows of shelves, filled to the brim with thickly bound books that never stared. 

Matt liked being alone, anyway. And he was alone there.

At least, for a while, he was.

"What are you doing here?"

The blond jolted in surprise, almost choking on his water. Coughing most of it back up, he shook his head and glared at the offender that caught him off guard.

"I'm eating my lunch, dumb ass!" He shot, wiping the water off his face onto his sleeve. "And I could ask you the same question."

"I came here to eat as well," They responded casually.

"Well then go to the damn cafeteria like everyone else," Matt grumbled at the other. He recognized them from a few of his classes, but didn't really know their name. He knew it started with an A, though. Matt didn't pay much attention during roll call. It wasn't like he honestly gave a damn about the names of any of his classmates. They didn't know his, he didn't know there's. He was the scary angry guy, they were the classmates. That's simply how it was.

"If you're here, then not everyone else is eating at the cafeteria," The other stated simply, shrugging and sitting down across from Matt.

Matt gave a quiet growl in return to the opposing student.

"So why are you here?" He tilted his head, taking out his own lunch despites Matt's growling.

"I already told you dipshit, I'm _eating_. Do you know what that is?"

"I thought only losers ate in the library."

"You're eating in the library," Matt glared at them, clearly displeased at the terminology.

"My point is made."

Matt snorted, leaning back in his chair. "You're a snarky bastard."

"Actually, I'm Akbar," The formerly dubbed snarky bastard returned.

"And you happen to be a snarky bastard."

Unfortunately – at least, in Matt's opinion – Akbar had continued eating his lunch in the library since then. Their conversations were not exactly riveting, but enough to bring Matt to his current state.

And believe him, he was far from happy about harboring affection for Akbar. He had even considered committing himself into an insane asylum just as long as it took for the feelings to go away. But his "mother", Oliver, would probably pitch a fit if he tried . . . and when he tried to explain _why in the hell _he'd tried going into a sanitarium, Alfie would tell the whole damn school that Matt liked someone so bad he went fucking bonkers.

Matt was far from having that.

So he stormed home, avoiding the impulse to take some bizarre side route and escape to an insane asylum. He kicked open the door of his house and made his way to his room, cursing under his breath. He threw his bag onto his bed, pacing circles around his room. Giving a small glance at his laptop, he suddenly stopped.

He bit his lip.

_Ah, hell. Screw it. _

Matt dropped into his computer chair, turning on his laptop. He tapped his foot as the computer went through its boring start up process.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. . . _Matt inwardly groaned, shaking his head at himself.

He opened his browser, sighing as he typed into the search engine.

_"How to flirt with boys"_

The Canadian rubbed the side of his face as he skimmed through the results, clicking on the most promising looking link.

_Having boy troubles? Crush just can't take a hint? There are some surprisingly easy steps to getting him to be your valentine! Just follow this easy How-To and you'll be dating in days! _

"In days?"

_Screw that, I wanna be dating in no time! Maybe I'm horny __**now**__, ever think of that!? _Matt snarled at the text, poking the computer screen threateningly. _How dare you give me a realistic time frame! _

Realizing that threatening an inanimate object is useless, he decided to go back to the thing that might actually solve his problems.

_ To start, try to find out some of his interests and likes. What's he enjoy talking about? Find some common ground and start chatting! When you feel like you've made a pretty good connection, start dropping some subtle hints. Bat your eyelashes, move a little closer during conversations, hold his hand! And if you're wearing make-up draw special attention to the eyes or lips, whichever you'd rather have him looking at– _

Matt slammed the back button right then and there. That shitty website was for girls, for god's sake! He was _not _going to put on make-up and bat his eyelashes for _anyone_!

He furrowed his brow at the screen, trying to figure out how he should rephrase his question.

_"How to flirt with boys when you're a super freaking hot guy" _

That probably wasn't going to work so well, but he figured nothing was too dumb at this point. He _was _searching for how to pick up guys. And now he was just trying to get some pride back.

_I already imagined myself wearing make-up. No pride shall ever be regained. _He sighed.

All the results were stupid.

"The internet is useless!" Matt snapped at his laptop.

_"THERE'S THIS GUY I REALLY WANT TO DO ME IN THE ASS HOW DO I GO ABOUT ASKING HIM TO DO SO" _

_ Did you mean: __There's this guy I really want to do me in the ass; how do I go about asking him to do so?_

"I hate the internet, god dammit," Matt grumbled.

_I've reached past anger into this sort of serene state of . . . Ahhh, whatever this is . . . Words do not even describe. _

**oOo Time Skip oOo **

"Are you alright, Matt? You seem a bit distracted today," Akbar tilted his head at the Canadian sitting across from him. Matt hadn't even gone through his usual routine of growling at Akbar and trying to scare him off when the white-haired male sat down. Instead Matt had just stared straight ahead and grunted a bit at his arrival.

Matt's eyes flickered at the question, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He took a deep breath, nodding at himself.

Alright.

He was gonna do it.

There was no going back now; he was going to ask him.

He slowly set his sandwich down.

"Hey, Akbar, what are you doing for Valentine's day?" Matt asked as nonchalantly as possible, ignoring that he was completely off-course from the original topic.

"I was just gonna stay home and eat ice cream," The silverette admitted.

"Well, uh, why don't I replace your ice cream and you could eat me instead!" He tried, assuming a false air of confidence.

Dead silence.

Matt's face transitioned into dark crimson, pure horror etched on his face.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" The blond screeched, throwing his arms up in a defensive manner. He jumped a bit at the yell to be quiet from the librarian on the other side of the library.

He continued on with slightly hushed rambled re-phrasings and apologies while still blushing like a mad man.

Suddenly, he was cut off by soft laughter.

Blinking, he was floored by the sight of Akbar smiling and laughing, knuckle to the corner of his lips and head tilted.

Matt rubbed his face, trying to shake away his embarrassment.

_He's laughing! That's good! Right!?RIGHT!? I didn't just ruin all chances of a date ever!? _Matt inwardly pleaded, a small grain of hope sprouting in his mind.

"Sure, Matt. I was planning on asking you on a date soon, anyway," Akbar smiled at him, his eyes lighting up, a spark of pure happiness radiating in the depths.

"Y. . . You were?" Matt asked, flustered at the response.

"Yeah. I just thought Valentine's Day wasn't something you would like," The other shrugged. "You didn't seem the type."

"But I seem the type now?" Matt stuck his tongue out, a moment of distraction from his embarrassment and excitement to defend himself against accusations.

"Considering you just asked me to be your valentine . . . Yes, you do," Akbar blinked at him, nodding a bit.

Matt "hmphed" at him, face still burning red. He felt happy though. Ecstatic, even.

_I've got a __**date. **__A __**DATE. **_

As Akbar stood up – having finished his lunch – Matt's face suddenly fell.

_Holy shit I've got a date. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THAT. _

His thoughts were cut off as the silverette walked over to where Matt sat dumbfounded, leaning down. Matt's eyes shot wide open as he felt a small kiss be pressed to his cheek.

"I'll see you later, Matt," He spoke, walking out.

Matt inhaled sharply, his blush only growing worse.

He shook his head rapidly as Akbar disappeared from sight, as if trying to ward off the emotions. He rubbed his burning face, grumbling quietly.

_What an asshole! _Matt growled. _An attractive, perfect, loveable asshole! _

**A/N: Shut up Matt you know you love him**

**Aaannnnnnnnnnnyway, High school AU! Yay! 2p!PruCan! Yay! I'm finally posting again! Yay! **


End file.
